Drops of Jupiter
by Purple-Pink Rain
Summary: Stargirl songfic with the song Drops of Jupiter by Train.


**Author's Note: **_Italic _is the song, **bold **is the story.

**-Pr**_Now that she's back in the atmosphere _

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

**"I hear she's back." Archie says.**

**"Who? Her?" I answer.**

**Archie nods solemnly, staring at the wide open sky.**

**"Where? I wanna see her, Archie! Tell her sorry!"**

**"Where ya think?" Archie says, still looking at the cloudless sky.**

**"The Enchanted Place." I say, my breath being stolen by the wind at the thought she's back.**

**"Bingo. Now, go get her son." Archie says, making his way towards his house.**

**I nod and run off towards the sun.**

**I see her sitting, looking at the sun. **

**"Stargirl!" I scream.**

**She turns and cocks her head. "Leo! It's really you!"**

**Stargirl runs into my arms.**

**"It's me! I-I missed you." I say.**

**"I've been places. I've been all over this huge world. I've met people. Extraordinary people." She says with a starry gaze lighting her beautiful face.**

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar _

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself _

_Out there_

**"Wow." Leo whispers to the wind.**

**"I've seen a lot. Not all of it good. I still loved the experience, though." **

**"I wish I could just stay here forever with you." I say. **

**"Me too." She stands, but doesn't bother to brush her self off. "How 'bout Friday at seven?" She says.**

**"Ok, it's a date!" **

**She laughs.**

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation _

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane _

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_**What if I'm too plain for her now? **_

_**What if she's gotten even more extraordinary than before?**_

**Friday**

**She waltzed into the little downtown restaurant.**

**"Hi Leo!" Her skirt swishes around her legs.**

**"Hey Star." Leo smiles at her. More like beams.**

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind _

_Was it everything you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

**Stargirl tells stories all night, Leo listens with rapt attention.**

**"Stargirl, do you still love me? You've been all over the world now, I've stayed here for all those years."**

**A frown comes across her face.**

**"I still love you, Leo. I'm just not staying here. I want to go to even more places, like scuba diving in Alaska!"**

**She threw her arms up in the air.**

**Leo frowns.**

**"Leo-" She tries to say. **

**I get up and leave.**

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you...even why I know your wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five hour phone _

_Conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had...And me_

**Please don't leave, Star. I've waited all these years for you...please, stay. There's adventures in here, too. Please, I love you." Leo says into the phone.**

**"Alright. I'll stay for you, Leo." Star says.**

**"Yes! Thank you, Star. You had me scared there for a little while."**

**"Hahaha, I love you Leo."**

**"You too Star.**

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way_

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star _

_One without a permanent scar _

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself _

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star_


End file.
